When nothing is the same
by BetterDeadThanAlone
Summary: Ginnys mother always said that everything happens for a reason. And she had never doubted that. Well, that was until she woke up one morning almost ten years older, in a world without magic and married to Draco Malfoy… NOW ADOPTED BY Echo Uchiha!
1. Chapter 1 Draco bloody Malfoy

_**When nothing is the same**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that will be mentioned in this story.

**Authors Note: **Enjoy reading this, I enjoyed writing it.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

**Chapter one: Draco bloody Malfoy**

Ginny Weasley did not want to wake up. She was currently in the worderful world between sleep and awerness. Right now, everything was perfect. It was the perfect temperature, she was lying in a perfect bed with a comfortable madress and silk sheets, and she was cuddling up to a perfect solid body…

_Wait a minute…_ _silk sheets, a _body

Her eyes snapped open and the first thing she saw was a bare, obviously male cheast, which she happened to use as a pillow. She did the only logical thing to do, she screamed at the top of her lungs and jolted out of the bed. She looked wide-eyed at her surroundings. The walls were a very pale gold, the floors were made of some kind of expensive wood. On the floor lay clothes scattered, both male and female. Her eyes fell on the bed. A very _big_ bed. The _kingsized_ bed had green silk sheets with big fluffy silver pillows. And in the bed sat a very pale, silver blonde male who could be no other than – her eyes grew even bigger – Draco Malfoy. He looked worried and slightly annoyed.

"Gin, honey, what the hell is it?"

_Woaw, hold it! Did _he_, Draco Malfoy call me…_honey_! What in Merlins name did I do last night?_

"Ginny!" His voice sounded much more annoyed than worried now.

She felt herself starting to panic and asked in a small voice what she most wanted to know. "Where am I?"

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "At home… Gin, are you alright?"

She ignored him. "What have you done to me? What do you want from me? Well, whatever it is, I'm not saying anything!"

"Why are you acting so weird?" His eyes widened terrified. "Are you pregnant?" He rose from the bed. Clad in only a pair of grey boxers.

She stared at him blankly. "This is a nightmare." She covered her eyes with her hands to block out the disturbing picture of a naked-to-the-waist Draco Malfoy. "When I open my eyes I'll be back at the Burrow in my own bed and mum will be in the kitchen and…"

"What are you babbling about?" Worry crept in to his voice again. But Ginny took no notice of him at all; she slowly pulled her hands from her face and prayed to all the good forces in the world to save her from this nightmare. She opened her eyes and almost started to cry. The good forces hated her. Malfoy was still there, only closer this time. They _really_ hated her.

"Don't get any closer!" She snapped and pointed accusingly at him with her left hand. "I have no idea what kind of twisted, perverted magic you've done to me, and, frankly, I don't care as long as you just give me my wand and get me out of here. NOW!"

"Hey, what the hell has got in to you? Magic, _wand?_!" Malfoy said now confused and moved even closer.

"Got in to me… what have got in to _me_! Well, at least _I_ am not the one who got us into this mess! And stay back!"

He stopped where he was, about three feet from her. "Mess? What mess?"

_What is he, stupid? _"You, me, bed, half-naked, you not surprised…"

"Oh, so I'm supposed to be sorry married couples share a bed! Is that it?"

"WHAT?" _He did _not _just say what I think he said…"_Are you trying to tell me we're…" She could'nt even say it.

"Married, yes, of course. Gin, you're scarying the hell out of me, tell me what's wrong!"

"You're mad. You're absolutley mad, or drunk or high!" _And so am I apperantly..._ "So what did we do, elope?" she said sarcastic.

"No, we got married in a church with a priest. No Elvis was present."

But Ginny was not listening anymore; she was looking wide-eyed at her left ring finger. There was a beautiful wedding ring in gold and platinum with inlaid dimonds all around it. She removed it from her finger with a shaky hand. Inside the ring was an inscription; _Ginevra Weasley and Draco Malfoy 7/7 – 04. _

Her mouth worked soundlessly. _Please let this be a dream, please!_

Ginny was almost afraid to ask, but did anyway. "What year is it?" Her voice failed her slightly at the end.

"2006, why?"

"Did we go to a school named Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardy?" She wispered, even though she didn't want to hear the answer.

"What? No, of course not, we went to Hogwarts School for _Medical Reserch_. Why?"

Ginny Weasley had always took pride in the fact she never cried, the last time she cried was in her first year after she'd been rescued from Tom Riddle Jr. also known as Lord Voldemort, after that she swore she would never cry again. And she hadn't, but still she felt tears rolling down her cheeks now. _Why am I crying? It's not like this is the worst thing that has happened to me, right? I've been through worse… It's not like I'm dying this time… _She started to laugh hystericly. _No, this time, I'm already in hell..._

She felt strong arms wrap around her. He didn't say anything, he didn't ask anything, he just held her. For that she was forever grateful, even though his name happened to be Draco bloody Malfoy, not Harry Potter.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

**AN: **And that's the first chapter of this little story. I'm sorry it's a bit short, but it's the perfect place to stop :D. Please review! Pretty please? With a cherry on top?


	2. Chapter 2 Manor er castle?

**When nothing is the same**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, nor will it ever be…

Author's note: Thank you all so much, I'm shocked I actually got five reviews in not even a day! A special thank you to you! **XthisXBeautifulXDisasterX, harrypotterchick4ever, jamie, HarryGinnyfan23 **and** aliramlove** I dedicate this chapter to you! 

(Everything in _Italics _are **Ginny**'s thoughts.)

**Chapter Two: Nice house. Manor… er… castle?**

_.: She felt strong arms wrap around her. He didn't say anything, he didn't ask anything, he just held her. For that she was forever grateful, even though his name happened to be Draco bloody Malfoy, not Harry Potter. :._

DG

Ginnys tears slowly subsided and she freed herself from Malfoy's arms. _Well, now that's something I won't tell my grandchildren…_

"Feel better?"

_No. _"Yes, I feel a bit more collected now." That was almost true, anyway.

"Good, now, why don't I go down stairs and ask the maids to make us some breakfast? Then you and I are going to have a little chat." _Oh, crap…_

"The maids?" she asked faintly. "You have maids?"

"We, Ginny, _we_ have maids."

"And I'm sure they love to work here" she answered sweetly. _Liar!_ _How in the name of all that's holy would a human being love to work for someone like him? Heck, not even _Dobby _was up for the job, and he's a house elf! _

"Considering what we're paying them, they better…" Malfoy grumbled, this was clearly not the best morning he had had in his life. He went to the room next door and came out a couple of minutes later, fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tight-fitting t-shirt. _That's odd, why would he put his wardrobe in the room next door? Maybe he really _is _stupid…_

"Shouldn't you get dressed?" he smirked, oh, how she hated when he smirked like that. "Not that I'm complaining…" He eyed her up and down. "I'll be in the dining room!"

_Okay…I need to stop blushing and say something witty in return! _She drew a blank, her face burning. _Merlin, I need a shower…Why, oh, _why_ did married Ginny choose to sleep in a practically see-through nightgown with only tiny panties underneath? _When she thought about it, she realized she _really _did _not_ want to know.

She looked around again, now in search for a bathroom. She smiled an exultant smile as she opened the door that was not the exit, nor Malfoy's room-next-door. It was a bathroom, a very _big_ bathroom. The whole of her room would probably fit in there! Her smile disappeared. Well, at least her room back in the Burrow would have… She shook her head. It would just be idiotic to dwell on what was. The only thing she needed to concentrate on right now was to choose whether to take a bath in the jucuzzi or have a shower in the gilded shower. _Wow_, _he's even _more_ vain than I tought... I mean, come on! A gold _shower?

She settled for a bath, it would take the longest after all and she did want to keep him waiting.

DG

_Now, for the next problem… where can I find some decent clothes? _She was once again in the bedroom. She slowly went to Malfoy's room-next-door and made a very strange noise she didn't even know she was capable of to produce, when she saw what it was. Not that she cared how she sounded at the moment… It was a _huge_ walk-in closet. She felt herself get a most silly expression on her face. But she did not care. Ginny had never seen herself as a shallow girl, she had never been afraid to get dirty; with six brothers it was inevitable. But for any girl who had grown up with hand-me-downs and her aunt's old shoes, this was heaven! Everything in the right section was female clothing. _Her _clothing! Or, at least Older-Ginny-married-to-Malfoy's clothing! _And that's good enough for me!_

She started by going to the shelfs containing underwear. _Eww…_ _Please don't tell me she's actually wearing this… _She held up a black lace thong to the light. _Like I thought, totally transparent…_She put the thong back and picked up a plain white bra instead. _Hm… weird, it's not even my size…_She looked down on her cheast. _But then again…_

She put on the white bra with matching panties and, after a lot of consideration, a pair of black jeans and a plain white top. Then she placed herself in front of a mirror three feet from the door. _Oh, crap… _She didn't look anywhere near her true age of almost sixteen. No, she looked like a twenty-five year old. A fairly lovely twenty-five year old, if she could say it herself. She had finally grown into her mouth; it didn't look too big at all. And her red hair actually looked good with her complexion. _Looks like there's hope for me after all. _With newfound confidence she went down to face Malfoy.

DG

"Took you long enough." Malfoy grumbled. "If I had been someone else, I might have thought you were avoiding me." Insert heavy sarcasm here.

Ginny smiled, what she hoped was, an innocent smile.

"Don't you give me that look, I've seen it too many times for it to work anymore."

_Aww,_ _damn…_

He raised an eyebrow as if reading her mind.

"What?" she asked sugary sweet.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

She looked blankly at him before replying. "You, failing to kill Dumbledore, Snape actually doing it and Dumbledore's funeral, -" His right eyebrow rose even more. "- Harry broke up with me and the journey home from school, I went to bed and I woke up. Here. With you."

"Right…" Malfoy said. "So… you and Harry, huh?" It was something about his tone Ginny did not like. At all. "Harry, as in _Potter_, I presume."

_And the award for stating the obvious goes to: Draco Malfoy! _"Eh… yeah, that's the only Harry I know of." _Is that murder in his eyes…? __Oh, crap… _"So… er… nice house. Manor... er... castle?"

He ignored her petty excuse for a subject changer. "How old are you? You said you got home from _school? _What are you, twelve?"

_Excuse me! Twelve? _"Actually, I'm turning sixteen in August, thank you very much!"

He just looked at her with no expression at all. "I hate my life so much." He turned around and left. "Damnit, you better be home ol'man or I'm going to do _exaktly_ what Gin's fantasy Draco did! Exept the failing part, that is…"

_Okay…now he's pissed of… great_, just_ great…_

DG

"He will be here in a couple of minutes. Sit." He pointed to a chair by the dining table and sat down on the chair next to it.

_Never! _She sat down on the chair rapidly. "I'm sitting." She rolled her eyes. "Who's _he_?"

"The headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Huh?" _Is he talking about whom I think he's talking about?_

"Dumbledore. The person you've killed in your very own laa-laa land."

"Hey, be nice!" She snapped offended.

"I would if I got my wife back!" Malfoy said through gritted teeth. "My real wife, who is not delusional and not pretending to be sixteen!"

"You know, if I was really your wife I would have been pretty offended by that comment."

His expression softened in a matter of seconds. "You're right." He drew a hand through his hair. _No hair gel? _"I'm sorry. We're going to fix this, love. I promise." _Love…? _He took her hands in his. "I'm going to tell the maids you want your breakfest now. Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back, Gin."

"Okay…" Ginny said, confused by his sudden kindness. She took her time to study her surroundings. Like in the rest of the house were all the furniture spotless and looking quite expensive. _Wonder what they do for a living? _Her eyes fell on a painting of a deformed face. _Man, Hermione showed me a copy of that one, a Picosso or something. I'll bet my arse that's the real deal…_

"Here's the pancakes with chocolate chips, Mrs Malfoy." A female voice suddenly said right next to her. She put down a large plate in front of her. It smelled absolutely delicious!

"Thank you!" Ginny showed the woman her best smile. _I could get used to this!_

"Your favourite." Malfoy said almost smugly from the door way. _Except for that part…_

DG

**AN: **And the second chapter has ended… Not much action, I admit that. But the next chapter is the Dumbledore one, so you need not despair!


	3. Chapter 3 Dumbledore

**When nothing is the same**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not mine.

**Authors Note: **School has started… which means I will have less time to write, but don't worry, I will find time. Somehow.

**Chapter 3: Dumbledore**

_"Thank you!" Ginny showed the woman her best smile. _I could get used to this!

"_Your favourite." Malfoy said almost smugly from the doorway. _Except for that part_…_

DG

Ginny had only just swallowed the last piece of pancake when an older man dressed in a bright purple suit walked in. The beard and silvery hair were the same as she remembered, so was the blue twinkling eyes. His nose looked as if it had been broken at least twice, just as she remembered. It took all of her willpower not to brake down in tears again. That would have been too embarrassing for the never-crying girl. She opened her mouth to say something, anything! But nothing came out. _Harry should have been here now…_

"Ah, professor Dumbledore! I'm glad you could make it!" Malfoy darted forward and shook his hand. "Something is… " He haltered for half a second. "Wrong with Ginny."

"Wrong? She looks perfectly healthy from where I am standing." Dumbledore replied with a smile. "A very charming girl."

"Not physicaly. Mentaly." Malfoy said bluntly. Ginny narrowed her eyes, which he completely ignored or did not see.

"Is that so?" The blue eyes were twinkling even more than usual.

"Yes!" Malfoy sounded almost desperate. "What is it? Is - is she pregnant? I know pregnant women sometimes act strange. No offence, Gin!" He hastened to add to Ginny. "If that's the case, I'm absolutly thrilled. Really. "

Ginny only raised her eyebrows, not speaking. _He's… rambling._

"No, I am fairly certain she is not with child." Dumbledore sounded very calm after Malfoys… outburst.

"Has she hit her head? Does she have a - a mental disorder? Is she even my wife?" He sounded distubingly resigned when he said the last bit. Ginny almost felt sorry for him. _He sounds truly concerned._

"Yes, Mr Malfoy. She is indeed your wife. And no, she has not got any mental disorder."

"Then what is it?"

He smiled slightly in Ginnys direction. "Let's call it a lesson Ginevra here needs to learn."

Ginny didn't say anything in return. She felt strangly detached. _He knows… He knows, but won't tell me. _She felt tears prickling behind her eyelids, again. _What's wrong with me? I _don't _cry! Ever!_

"That's it?" Malfoy said in a cold voice. "That's all you're going to say?" Dumbledore merely smiled. "Fine. I believe you're able to find your way out by yourself."

"Don't be rude!" said Ginny automaticly.

Malfoy smirked. "Can't teach an old dog to sit, Gin, you should know that by now."

"Can't blame me for trying, though."

"I'm wounded." His face was unreadable.

"I think I…" Ginny snapped her mouth shut. The words came out just like she had said it a thousand times before. To him. Her husband. Draco Malfoy.

_:.: "Draco, don't be rude!"_

_Draco smirked. "Can't teach an old dog to sit, love, you should know that by now."_

"_Can't blame me for trying, though." She said teasingly._

"_I'm wounded."_

_She laughed amused. "I think I can live with that." :.:_

_I'm losing it!_ Ginny inhaled sharply. She had _not_ just had a flashback from Married-Ginnys memories!

"Hey, where's that puddle of week-old mud?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by Malfoy. "Did you see where he went, 'cause I was not done with him!" Suddenly she was very glad Dumbledore had somehow left unnoticed. _When did he do that?_ Even though he was not her favourite person right now she didn't want him to die.

An akward silence fell between them._ Great, just great…_

DG

Malfoy had left, telling her he needed to be alone for a while. That meant she was all alone in a muggle house with tones of muggle devices she had no idea how to use. Heck, she didn't even know if half of the stuff was a device or a piece of furniture! She sighed and settled to look at some none-moving-photographs on the wall.

There was a picture of her parents and her six brothers in muggle clothes standing in front of a big tree, everybody looked slightly older than she remembered and more happy than she had seen them in years.

_:.: "Hold still, everybody! I'm trying to take a picture!" Draco said annoyed to all the Weasleys gathered under the Great Oak. _

_Ginny giggled at her husbands' obvious distress. "Aww, Draco, don't pout, I'll help you."_

_She cleared her throat and shouted at the top of her lungs. "_Hey! Stand still!_"_

_Everybody laughed but got in line more or less immediately for Draco to take the picture._

_Draco turned to her. "Thank you, Gin." He smiled and leaned in to place a peck on her cheek. :.:_

_Woaw…_ Ginny tore her gaze from the picture. _I _am _losing it! _She knew she shouldn't look at any more photos for her own sanitys sake. But she couldn't help herself.

The next were a photo of Malfoys parents looking as stiff and regal as usual. She turned away from that one right away. _Nothing interesting there..._

Her eyes fell on a large photo in a gold frame. From her angle she was unable to see what it portrayed, but she was fairly certain she was wearing a white dress. Which was the reason she looked at a smaller frame some feet away from the golden one.

Her breath caught in her throat. _No, this is not happening… I'm not looking at what I think I'm looking at!_

"DRACO MALFOY! Get your sorry ass down here right this second!" She shouted furious. _That boy has some explaining to do!_

DG

**Authors' note: **Oh, what was it in that picture? And why is Ginny in this world in the first place? Tell me what you think.

I'm actually not really happy with this chapter, it's too short and… aw, well. I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer than you've already had. I am truly sorry for the delay!

Press the little purple button! I know you want to!


	4. Chapter 4 More memories

**When nothing is the same**

**Authors' note: **Thank you all so much for your support, it really means the world to me! You're what keep me going right now, what with all the homework and tests.

This chapter begins with Dracos' point of view, hence the use of more curses.

**Chapter four: More memories**

Draco was pacing, he _never _paced. Ever. Until now. He had absolutly no idea what to make of this new situation. He was a buisness-man for crying out loud, not a shrink! He was lousy when it came to feelings and emotions, and (hopefully) temporary memoryloss'sHe ran a hand through his hair and sighed. This was not how it was supposed to be, Ginny had always been his safety line, the person he could trust when everything was crap. Well, now everything _was_ crap and she was… not herself. Sure she looked like his wife, she talked like his wife, she even bloody acted like his wife sometimes!

He went to one of the smaller living rooms, unintentionaly he ended up in Ginny's favourite; everything was decorated in gold and dark red. Except for a silver frame with his picture. He smirked slightly, that one had always bugged Ginny to no end.

He sat down in the big comfy sofa Ginny loved so much and considered whether or not to turn the TV on to get his mind off of everything. But just as he picked up the remote to see if MTV had anything to offer, his cell phone rang. He took it out of his jeans pocket and looked at the caller ID before he answered very rude:

"What do you want, Blaise?"

"Oh, somebody's cranky." Came the sassy reply. "You called earlier while I was… busy." Blaise snickered. "That Jessica is one hell of a morning person, if you know what I'm saying."

If it had been any other day, Draco would have at least smirked, but right now, he was not in the mood for Blaise and his antics. He growled impatient. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Something's seriously wrong with Ginny." He blurted out.

"What do you mean, wrong? What is she, on a diet?"

"No, smart ass. I mean seriously wrong, as in she doesn't remember we're married."

The other line went silent for a split second. "Well, maybe her mind is just suppressing something unpleasant… You're sure she's not messing with you? You know, instead of faking a headach she fakes a memoryloss."

"No, she doesn't recall anything of our life together!" Draco said annoyed. "Dumbledore said it's a lesson she needs to learn or some crap like that."

"Ah, and the great Dumbledore has spoken…" Draco could practicly hear him rolling his eyes. "She doesn't remember you're married, you say? Then what does she remember?"

"That's the problem! I don't know! She said a lot of bull about I and Snape killing Dumbledore." His eyes narrowed. "And some shit about Potter and her."

Blaise whistled sympathetic. "Potter, huh? Didn't she get over him ten years ago?"

"She believes she's turning sixteen this August." Draco's voice was very dry. The only pleasure he got out of that line was that he obviously managed to shut up Blaise.

"Dude, you realize what this means, right?" He said after a long silence. _Was there laughter in his voice?_

"What?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"Unless you fix this soon - " There _was_ laughter! " – you won't be getting any for a loooong time!"

…_Fuck! _Thankfully he was spared the necessity of answering by the shout of said Ginny. Dracos instincts kicked in immediately and he was halfway down the corridor leading to the room where he had left her, in record time. Distantly he heard Blaise's voice coming from the cell saying something unaudible. He was barely inside the room before Ginny's piercing brown eyes stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What happened, Gin? Are you alright?"

"Who is that?" She pointed with a shaky hand at the picture of a little silver blonde girl of about three, with big brown eyes and a huge smile.

"Danielle, why?" He asked a touch wary.

"How old is she?" Her voice was shaky too.

"She turned three two months ago, why?" _What is she getting at?_

"She's ours, isn't she?"

"What?" _Huh?_

"She's our daughter, right? How else's baby could she be, what with those eyes and that hair!" She sounded almost hysterical.

He faintly heared Blaise laughing out loud from the cell phone. Draco snapped the cell shut and put it back in his pocket with gritted theeth. He did not want an audience for this conversation, especially not a laughing one.

"Danielle is –"

"Oh Merlin." Ginny hiccuped. " This is not happening. I don't even remember my own baby! This is so not happening."

"- Your niece." Draco eplained very calm. "She's Bill and Fleur's youngest child, not ours."

She inhaled slowly. "… You sure?"

He nodded patiently with an arched brow.

She closed her eyes and smiled briefly. "Oh, thank you sweet Merlin for your mercy!"

Draco didn't say anything, he just watched her, waiting for her next move.

"So… eh…" She began dumbly. He almost smirked, so typical her to wanting to break the silence. "How many nieces and nephews do I have?"

"All together there're thirteen Weasley-brats running around in the country. They're all here on the wall." He geastured to all of the pictures.

"Thirteen?" Ginny mumbled and smiled. "Mum must be thrilled…"

"She is." Draco confirmed, even though he was pretty certain she was talking to herself. She looked somehow very lost, not as much as before, but still way to lost for his taste. It was strange, seing her but not being able to touch her like he wanted to. He clenched his fists. If she couldn't remember, he was going to make her remember! No matter how long it would take, he would make her remember him. Them. Everything. That he vowed. He extended his hand.

"Come, I want to show you something."

DG

Ginny had after a seconds hesitation, taken his hand and let herself being led out of the room, down the grand stairs and into the hall where he told her to pick a pair of shoes, out of at least two dozen. She didn't really want to keep him waiting, she took the first shoes she got her hands on and put them on. Halfway down the stairs leading outside did she realise she suddenly was four inches taller. She looked down perplexed. _But of course… out of all the shoes, I had to choose the pair I won't be able to walk in… Great, just great… Not only don't I know where he's taking me, now I won't be able to run from it!_

"Relax, Gin." Malfoy's deep voice said from the bottom of the stairs. "We're just going to walk in the garden. Nothing else."

She didn't respond, only followed him silently, watching her surroundings.

It truly was a beautiful garden. Well-mowned lawn, with trees and flowers neatly spread all over it and a lane where she could safely walk without her heels getting stuck in the grass. And it was, like everything else in this place, huge. Run two laps around the whole property and you'd be exhusted!

"It so pretty…" said Ginny with a small smile.

"That's why we bought it." Malfoy was stone-faced. "You insisted we'd buy the house after you saw this." He rounded a corner and Ginny was, for some reason, almost afraid to follow him. But, as they say; curiosity killed the cat; Ginny was right behind him.

It took all of her willpower not to scream very girly and high-pitched. The house had a private lake, a very beautiful little lake with a small bridge.

_:.: "What about this one?" Draco said and pointed at the next page in the magazine. It illustrated a very large, black manor with a roof in the same color._

"_It's nice, but _way_ too depressing." Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Our future kids would be emotionally scarred for life!"_

_"Hmpf…" Was Dracos´ only reply as he turned some more pages to find the next house. This one was grey with a very dark blue roof, smaller than the previous one, a bit too small for his taste, which she knew very well, but chose to ignore. She liked it!_

"_This one I like! It's really pretty!" She smiled. The garden was great, and that was the only must-be she had. Draco turned the page to see the house from another angle. _

"_Still good…" She nodded when a balcony came into view. Another page was turned and Ginny drew in a deep breath. According to the magazine, the house came with a private lake! _

"_I want this house! Please, Draco?" She pleaded with stars in her eyes._

"_Why?" He said, not entirely immune to her plea. "Don't you think it's a bit small?" _

"_My parents house could fit in it at least fifteen times!" She pointed out dryly. "Besides, I've always wanted my own lake! Please, Draco?" She asked again. "Please?" She threw her arms around his neck, and put her head on his shoulder. _

_He sighed and, if she heard right, cursed softly. "Fine, we'll go first thing in the morning and take a look at it." _

_She smiled content. :.:_

"Did you want an even bigger house than this?" Ginny asked without thinking.

He turned his head slowly to meet her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

_Shit… _She stared at him blankly. "I don't know…"

He didn't press the matter instead he began to walk towards the lake. She had no choice but to follow him. She took a step in the grass and couldn't for some reason take another.

_Damnit, my shoes!_ She took them of with the greatest relief. She left them in the grass, not feeling the slightest guilty, despite the sparkling jewles on the straps. She liked walking without shoes anyway… She caught up with Malfoy and walked by his side. What she did not notice was Malfoy falling back slightly so Ginny led the way.

They walked silently by the shore, Ginny watching the surroundings, Malfoy watching her. After walking for barely five minutes they encountered an oak with a swing. As in a trance she walked over to it and put her right hand on it.

_:.: "A swing?" Draco asked disbelieved._

_"Ah huh!" Ginny smiled._

_"You bought a swing?"_

_She nodded._

_"If my mother sees it she will throw a fit. You know, she almost had a heart attack when I asked for one when I was five."_

_"Why?" Ginny asked puzzled._

_"Because I'm a Malfoy!" He said arrogantly. "A Malfoy can not find pleasure in something as utterly useless like a swing!" He imitated his mother voice._

_"Poor baby!" Ginny said compassionate. "You must have been crushed!"_

_He shrugged. "I got over it."_

"_The more reason for us to have one!" She said determined. "I know the perfect place for it!"_

_Draco only shook his head and rolled his eyes._

"_Maybe I'll show your mother around when she comes for a visit, and maybe we'll just happen to pass it by…" She somehow managed to smirk innocently._

_He matched her with a smirk of his own. :.:_

"Did I?" Ginny asked in a, to her ears, strangly distant voice.

"Did you what?" Malfoy asked confused.

"Did I show your mother around? Did I show her this swing?"

He looked at her carefully. "You remember?"

"I don't know…" She said quietly. "I - I think so. Maybe. But not all of it!" She added quickly when she saw hope lighten his eyes. "Only small pieces… Very small pieces."

He said nothing, but the light in his eyes did not fade either. He put his arms around her, apparently ignoring the fact she turned as stiff as a stick.

A strange ringing tone spared her the agony of being hugged by Malfoy. _Malfoy and hug in the same sentence? What has the world come to?_ He released her and picked up the device she recognized from earlier, pressed a button and put it to his ear.

"Yes?"

_Was he talking to it?_ Okay, now she was confused. She knew she should have taken muggle-studies!

"It's for you." Malfoy extended the thing to her. She took it uncertainly and mimicked his actions by putting it to her ear. "Yes?"

"Hi, Ginny!" Hermiones unmistakable voice greeted her.

"Hermione?" She asked disbelieved. _Where did she come from?_

"Yes, I tried to call your cell phone, but you didn't answer. Have you been busy?"

"Er… no, not really…"

"Anyway, about our lunch appointment today."

"Lunch… appointment?"

"Yes, today at two o'clock. Did you forgot?"

"Eh… you could say that…"

"No matter, now you know." Hermione sighed. "Could we move it to one o'clock instead? I have a very important meeting at half past two and I really can't miss it!"

"Um… sure…"

"Great, I'll see you in half an hour then."

"Uh huh." _It's only half past twelve! _Somebody must hate her!

"Good bye!"

"Bye." She heard a clicking noise and gave the - _cell phone? - _back to Malfoy.

"What did she want?" He asked and pressed a button on the phone before putting it back in his pocket again.

"Lunch."

"When?"

_What is this, Twenty Questions?_ "In half an hour."

"Where?" He asked. "I'll give you a ride."

That shut her up for a second. _Damn… _"I have no idea…"

DG

**Author's note: **And chapter four is up! What's it been since last time? A week? I'm proud of myself! Yes, I am smiling a disgustingly pleased smile. And yes, I'm in a happy mood! Hugs and kisses to everyone!


	5. Chapter 5 Lunch with Hermione

**When nothing is the same**

**Disclaimer:** I've forgotten about this, haven't I? Oh, well, Harry Potter is not mine, not now, probably not ever.

**Author's Note:** A virus on my computer deleted pretty much everything I had on it, including all my documents... I'm really sorry that delayed this chapter! And I want to thank all of you who reviewed, I might had quit if it weren't for you guys!

**Chapter five: Lunch with Hermione**

_:.: "What did she want?" He asked and pressed a button on the phone before putting it back in his pocket again._

"_Lunch."_

"_When?"_

What is this, Twenty Questions? _"In half an hour."_

"_Where?" He asked. "I'll give you a ride."_

_That shut her up for a second. _Damn… _"I have no idea…" :.:_

**DG**

Fortunatly, according to Malfoy Hermione had some kind of favourite restaurante where she and Ginny usually ate. He had apparantly acted as her driver before this occasion, not that he normally did, they did after all have a man who was paid to drive them around, but today he wanted her as much within his eyesight as possible. And he did plan on driving to Blaise anyway.

Ginny was not comfortable with being cramped into a smaller space with Malfoy for a longer time than half a minute and absolutly refused to do it for half an hour!

And yet there she was in Malfoy's car (which probably cost as much as the house) and she had not even voiced her complaints. _He had probably left me at the house if I had... _Ginny rolled her eyes. _If I didn't want so badly to see a familiar face it would have been worth it!_

An akward silence filled the car as they drove off. Ginny began fidgeting with her fingers and her hair, she hated akwardness, especially when a guy was involved, even one as unpleasant as Malfoy. _This is going to be a looong ride... Great, just what I need. _

**DG**

The car they were driving was as modern and mugglish as it could possibly be, with leather seat's, something called GPS and what not. She had had a smaller heart attack when Malfoy all of a sudden pushed a button and loud music started to destroy their ear drums. Sure, her parents owned a radio, even a muggle one, but this was absolutly ridiculous! Who in their right mind wanted a thing like that?

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" Malfoy said almost with a caress as he looked at his stereo fondly.

_She? _Ginny nodded with a polite smile. "Yeah, um... sure."

"Bought the car after I spotted her."

_Er... Okay...? _"Cool."

"But you already knew that, right?"

_Eh... no, don't think so._

_.: "Now, that's what I call a _real _lady!" Draco said in total awe. "I mean, check her out!"_

_"Excuse me?" Ginny choked on her Coke. "What are you talking about? Or rather; Who?" She narrowed her eyes at every female she could see._

_"Her." His eyes were practicly shining as he glued his eyes on a fancy silver-metallic car._

_"Are you talking about the car?"_

_"The car? Do not insult me, Gin, I would never drool over a car! At least not over its exterior, that is." _

_She raised an eyebrow with an amused smile. "Love, did you just admit you are drooling?"_

_"Look at the stereo, love, the stereo!" Appartently he chose to ignore her comment._

_"Riiight..." Ginny said and laughed at his offended expression. _

Ginny groaned. _Not again! _"Apparently..."

What did those stupid memories want with her anyway? They just confused the heck out of her! She had only been in this world for, what? Six hours? And she already questioned her sanity! She was _not _married to Malfoy! She wasn't, right?

Ginny wanted to cry again.

**DG**

After twenty minutes of pure torture in an akward silence and strange muggle music (it was actually pretty good, once you got over the volume shock), they were finally there. Ginny stepped out of the car with the greatest relief. She cast an eye backwards to see if Malfoy had driven away yet and bit back a scream. He had stepped out of the car too and was walking towards her. _You have got to be joking!_

"Here." He extended a - _cell phone? _- to her. "Call me when I should pick you up."

She nodded with a half-smile. _He's not going with me! _She felt like doing back flips.

He turned his back to her without a word and stepped into the car again.

And she was alone. An odd emotion rose inside of her, a sense of loss... _Don't be ridiculous! _She scolded herself and stepped inside of the small, cosy restaurant. It was a very lovely place with lots of open spaces. Many people was there but it didn't feel crowded at all, some even looked oddly familiar... _Strange..._

She liked the place straight away. It had a homey sense to it which reminded her of the Burrow

"Ginny! Over here!" Hermione called from a window seat to her right, two plates of spaghetti were already on the table. Ginny headed there with a smile. Hermione looked just like she always did, with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. But there was something about her... She couldn't really put her finger on it... Then it hit her.

"Holy broomstick, Hermione!" Ginny flung her arms around her friend. "Does Ron know about this?"

"Know about what?" Hermione broke the embrace with small laugh.

"About your... condition."

"My...? Ginny, are you talking about the baby?" She asked and rubbed her belly that was twice the normal size.

"Of course!" _Duh! _"Mum's going kill him and I don't blame her! What is he thinking? Knocking you up in times like these!"

"Gin, you're confusing me." She sounded truly confused. "'Times like these'?"

The harsh reality slapped her in the face. This Hermione wasn't seventeen years old. This world wasn't threatened by Lord Voldemort. This world hadn't even magic. It slapped her _hard._

"Ginny? Are you alright? You look very pale." Hermione took her arm and sat her down on a chair. "Here, eat some. Ginny?"

"Hermione." Ginny said in a small voice. "I think I'm going crazy."

And she told her everything that had happened to her during the day, she spoke about her memories and the 'other' Ginny's memories, what _her_ reality was like, Ginny Weasley's not Ginny Malfoy's. She knew her voice sounded hollow and none-caring, but she couldn't muster to feel anything at this moment.

"Draco knows about this?"

_Yes. _Ginny nodded.

"And he was okay with it?"

_No. _"I don't know, don't think so."

"Well, can't blame him there." Hermione looked at Ginny carefully. "Ginny, don't take this the wrong way, but -"

_- you're confused and crazy. _Ginny's thoughts were very dry.

"- maybe you should see a... doctor."

_A shrink, right? _"A... doctor?"

"Yes, a doctor. Or Dumbledore or someone, he is the headmaster of Hogwarts after all."

_Been there, done that. _"The medical research school?"

"Well, yes. You went there." Hermione said gently.

"I know, I suppose we all did?"

"Yes, we did, it is the best school in the whole of Britain after all, even if you don't choose to read about medicine." Her voice had taken on a lecturing tone. "That is actually a pretty misguiding name since the school offers so much more. For example the economic course or the -"

_Hmm... Why do I have a feeling I (as in the _other _I) have heard this before?_ She began to eat her now cold food, smiled politly and nodded at moments were it seemed appropriate.

**DG**

**Author's note: **Yes, I do realize this is awfully short and pretty much nothing happens! I just wanted to get chapter five out as fast as possible to show you guy I haven't forgotten about you or this story! Hugs and kisses!


End file.
